Usuario discusión:Sander, the killer
Bienvenido!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:39 20 feb 2012 (UTC) No. Cita: • La imágenes deben hacerse lo mejor posible, y deben llevar nombres lógicos, las imagenes basura seran borradas periodicamente. Las imágenes con formato .jpg tienen muy mala calidad y por lo tanto no se recomiendan subir. • Todas tus creaciones deben ser originales. Los recolores, ya sean de Pokémon o personas, seran borrados inmediatamente. Eso dicen las reglas de la portada, deberías leerlas y luego subir immágenes. мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 13:30 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok te ayudare bien para ayudarte te recomiendo que veas el Mi tutorial, si quieres , para coger imagenes frontales de cualquier poke ve a resource Sprite resource vayas a la P en pokemon BW blanco y negro y que de cada region cojas las imagenes frontales y la pegues en un paint y usas el cubo para quitarle los colores de larededor del poke asi hasta tener todas es recomendable y si quieres mas info estare en el chat por si no lo entiendesPsychic-boss70 10:55 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Esta prohibido Robar sprites como el que robaste del dragon, tienes un avisto, al tercero te hechamos de la wiki Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 14:30 24 mar 2012 (UTC) si encantado y una cosa tu region esta mu bien ojala la sigas que te valla bien en la wiki por favor llamame deoxGran deoxis (discusión) 10:14 28 ago 2012 (UTC) PD conectate al chat alguna vez y asi hablamosGran deoxis (discusión) 10:15 28 ago 2012 (UTC) felicidades felicididades su region sandy a sido nominada para la segunda temporada de Pokemon nuevos destinos junto a otras 4 regiones mas enviame un mensaje en la discusion si aceptas o noGran deoxis (discusión) 08:37 9 sep 2012 (UTC) claro Claro que puedes ser mi amigo :3 PD:aclaro,soy chica e_e PD2:qué poke te pongo? Si 2 + 2= pez..... Entonces 3 + 3= Atun? 8D (discusión) 15:58 17 sep 2012 (UTC) Robaste Robaste otra vez .w. Archivo:Honogouma.png este fake no es tuyo .w. http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Honoguma#/d31gie5 aqui esta la prueba si quieres dame el motivo que quieras para no bloquearte .w. Renzo No es mio No es mio el fake pero no los robes y te dige lo del bloqueo por que veo que ya una ves te paso lo mismo y crei que no aprendiste la leccion :U perdona por las molestias. Renzo Hola Hola hermano he visto que haces SPAM por todos lados y he pensado una forma de que todos sepan que hoy es tu cumple... Apúntalo todo en la página de Variedades de los Usuarios para que todos lo sepan sin necesidad de irlo gritando vale? --''Dark PikaDex'' ~[[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|''¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 11:26 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Avatar Yo tan solo había puesto a Volcarona porque se parece a Ultimate Gelido (el de verdad). --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''Dark PikaDex]] ~[[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|''¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 18:25 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Emm... No edites mis páginas sin mi permiso, y si encuentras errores me avisas y yo los cambiaré. SOLo ~ Continente Emmm... Y cómo quieres que hagamos un continente si nuestras regiones no son islotes en el mar? Quiero decir que tendríamos que hacer más regiones aparte de Alter y Sander para hacer el continente, pero yo ahora mismo no estoy para hacer nuevas regiones ya tengo suficientes problemas con la dex de mi región... --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''Dark PikaDex]] ~[[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|''¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 13:52 19 mar 2013 (UTC) Claro! CLARO :D Beli-chan (discusión) 21:21 24 mar 2013 (UTC) YAY! Arigato! >w<,está genial,me encanta =D muchas gracias,si puedo te devolveré el regalo ^.^ ''La Diosa de lo PsíquicoArchivo:Espeon_Conquest.png 11:22 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Toma Aqui tienes tu mascota Archivo:Cranigon.png El niño que susurraba'' ''a las tabletas de chocolate 13:05 31 mar 2013 (UTC) RE : ~ Continente ~ Vale, no pasa nada. -- SOLo ♡ 13:39 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Claro Puedes utilizarlos n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 17:47 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Pues Claro que sí, úsalos todo lo que quieras :) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 19:49 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Claro :3 Claro que quiero ser tu wikiamiga :D 80px Eevee, Glaceon... 80px ¡Y su mejor amigo Vanillite! 80px 11:46 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Re:Amigos Claro. Ponme a Leafeon y dime cual pokemon te pongo.Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngSu servilletaArchivo:Leafeon_mini.pngCall Me!!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngMira mi saga!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngy mi dex!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.png 14:56 8 abr 2013 (UTC) Es que.. Es que la plantilla es exclusiva para el Continente Aluza, lo siento :( -- SOLo ♡ 19:02 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Lo siento Pensé que las habías hecho de uso público,puedo usarlas???Pd:Estoy muy arrepentido, lo siento y si queres algo solo pídemelo y lo tendrasArchivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 18:12 11 abr 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por tu adopción http://img268.imageshack.us/img268/7386/grassong9.gif[[Usuario:Pokémonmaster7770|Pokémonmaster7770]] (discusión) 08:51 13 abr 2013 (UTC) sonido una cosa UG no se si lo sabias pero yo soy el creador de esos tipos osea que las imagenes si no te importa las podria usar sin tu permiso grax Gran deoxis (discusión) 17:27 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Sander!! (la) Claro, seamos amigos! La,la,la ~~ xD Amistad a lo Wigglytuff Claro!!! Me encanaría ser tu amigo. --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 21:05 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Perdón perdon la tardana. los estudios me tienen encerrado http://img268.imageshack.us/img268/7386/grassong9.gif pa ti pa sempre --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 17:21 25 abr 2013 (UTC) concurso nno puedo yo solo soy jurado no soy el que decide si participas o no lo siento ese es kasan kori si quieres se lo pregunto y te digo algo Gran deoxis (discusión) 09:39 27 abr 2013 (UTC)